Finding Jack Frost (The Big Four)
by sido4727
Summary: Jack Frost has been missing for about a month now, so Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida decide to find their friend. Someone offers to help, and what they find surprises them. Some shipping. REALLY LONG one shot. My first Big Four story. Jack sings!


**Finding Jack Frost**

**The song is "Who Says You Can't Go Home?" by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles**

**My first Big Four story. I haven't seen HTTYD yet but I think I did an OK job on Hiccup.**

**Please review!**

"Hey Punzie, have you seen Jack?" Princess Rapunzel looked up from the papers she was reading. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III stood in front of the door, which was ajar. He was giving her a look of confusion and worry.

"No. I thought he was with you." Jack Frost and Hiccup were best friends, and always knew what each other were doing. Well, not recently. "He's been gone a lot lately." Hiccup said, "I haven't heard from him in about two weeks or so, and thought maybe he was visiting you and Eugene."

Rapunzel shook her head as she stood up. "Nope. I haven't seen him, and Eugene would have told me if he was here. Have you tried Merida?" "I was about to go there. I doubt he's there, though. He and Merida don't have the most stable relationship."

The Princess of Corona smirked at the comment. "Yeah you're right. He'd probably freeze the place and she'd be running after him with flaming arrows or something." Hiccup laughed. "Yeah. You're probably right." They smiled, remembering their friends.

He gave her an expectant look. "Would you like to come with me and Toothless?" She paused, frowning down at her papers. "I need to get these done…but I guess they can wait. My parents would understand." She looked at Hiccup, who grinned at her.

"Well, then," he said, opening the door and bowing, "Princess." Rapunzel giggled as she stepped towards the door. "You know that you don't have to do that, Chief." "Oh, but it's my duty as a gentleman." Hiccup said, glancing up at her as she walked out the door.

"Alright, Chieftain Hiccup." she said as he shut the door behind them. She curtsied. "Thank you, good Sir." He bowed. "You're welcome, Madam." They straightened themselves and burst out laughing. They couldn't act like this for long, they knew each other too well.

A snort was heard from behind, and Rapunzel turned to see Maximus behind her. He didn't have a happy look on his face, especially at seeing Hiccup. Needless to say, Max and Toothless were not fans of each other, even more so than Max and Jack.

The Captain of the Guards was not in a good mood when he found the giggling pair, probably because he had ran into Toothless outside. He snorted again, giving Rapunzel an annoyed look. "Oh, Max, don't be such a party-pooper!" Rapunzel said.

Maximus glared at Hiccup, who took a small step back. The Princess gave the horse a stern look. "Now Max, Jack has been missing for a while, now. Hiccup and I are going to go look for him." At the name of the Winter Guardian, Max shook his head in surprise.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us. Jack needs us. We'll be back soon. Let's go, Hiccup." Rapunzel walked confidently past Max, not bothering to look back. Both the Viking and the horse stared after her, then glanced at each other.

Hiccup gave Max a nervous grin and wave, then ran after Punzie. Before he got past Max, though, the horse put out his hoof and tripped him. Hiccup grunted, glaring at the horse as it laughed. "Very funny, Max."

He stood up again as Rapunzel called to him. "HICCUP! LET'S GO!" "COMING!" Hiccup called back, then glared at the horse. "When we find Jack be prepared for payback." The horse snorted again as Hiccup ran out to the courtyard to find Rapunzel already on Toothless's back, eager to go.

"Alright." He climbed up on Toothless's back in front of his friend. "Let's go, buddy. To DunBroch!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Hiccup and Rapunzel to find Merida after they got to DunBroch. She was riding her horse Angus through her usual shooting grounds, practicing her archery. The three watched as the Scottish Princess hit every target, bulls-eye every time. It was amazing and beautiful, really an art.<p>

Soon Merida had finished her exercise, and Toothless roared to get her attention. She glanced up and grinned, waving them down. She got off her horse as the dragon landed beside her. The big smile on her face revealed that they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"Hi guy-oof!" Merida was cut off as Rapunzel grabbed her, almost choking her with a hug. "It's good to see you, Merida! How are your brothers?" the brunette asked. She squeezed even tighter around the redhead's neck. Hiccup laughed as Merida struggled to breathe.

"You're…choking…me…" Rapunzel let go, stepping back as her friend gasped for breath. "Oh, sorry." The Scot shot her fellow princess a glare as Hiccup slid off of Toothless, who walked over to Angus. "It's good to see you, Merida," he said. She smiled. "Good to see ya, too. What brings you two all the way here?"

The boy frowned. "Jack's missing." This made the redhead frown, as well. "Whaddya mean he's missing? That buaireadair is probably messing with that rabbit friend of his or something." She shrugged. "You know him. He'll do _anything_ to make the Easter Bunny mad."

Hiccup and Rapunzel glanced at each other; Merida had a point. Jack was always bragging about messing with the Easter Bunny. "So he hasn't been here?" Rapunzel asked. "Nope. I haven't seen hide nor hair of him in, what, about a month now? But I'm sure he's fine. He survived for 300 years on his own, why not now?"

Punzie began to worry. "But, what if he got hurt? What if that Pitch guy captured him?" The trio had not met Pitch yet, but had heard about him from Jack. They were all constantly worrying about the Boogeyman capturing their friend.

Hiccup stepped forward. "Merida, you were the last one of us to see Jack. Did he tell you where he was going next?" "Uh, I think he said he was heading to the Warren." "The Warren?" The Princess of Corona looked disappointed. "How are we going to get there? We have no idea where it is."

They all frowned, thinking, but looked up in surprise when a new voice spoke up. "There's no need. I can tell you where Frost is." Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel stared at the figure leaning against a tree, flipping a piece of wood in its hand. They couldn't see it very well, because it stood in the shadows.

"And, who are you?" Hiccup asked. The figure paused, then stepped out into the light. E. Aster Bunnymund, in Warrior markings and all, looked down at them. Merida gasped. "The Easter Bunny!" Bunny looked at her and smiled. "And you must be Princess Merida. The best archer in Scotland." She nodded.

He turned to Rapunzel. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona, who had the magic hair." She nodded. The rabbit suddenly bowed to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The girls giggled, surprised to see the ginormous animal bowing down to them. They curtsied in response. "And you as well," they said.

Bunny stood up again and looked at Hiccup, who seemed to be jealous. "Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The trainer of dragons." The teenager nodded, still wary of Bunnymund. "Don't think I forgot about you, mate. Jack talks about you and the dragon the most."

Just then Toothless and Angus, who had walked off to play, appeared. Seeing the rabbit, the dragon growled. Bunny frowned and held up his boomerang, ready to spring if Toothless attacked. "Hiccup," Merida said, "tell Toothless to quit it."

"Nah it's fine," Bunny said, still keeping his eyes on Toothless. "He's never met a rabbit like me. I'm not going to be here for long, anyways." "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Bunny turned his attention to him, but kept his ears in the dragon's direction. "Let's just say that I know what Jack's been doing. I came to tell you guys." "You do?" Rapunzel asked. "Why?" Hiccup said. "Yes, I do," he smiled. "And let's just say it's payback for something he did to me a while back."

Merida became curious. "What did he do?" Bunny shook his head. "That doesn't matter." "But I want to know!" Merida said stubbornly. The rabbit got irritated. "Would you guys like to know what he's been doing or not?" "Yes," Rapunzel said before Merida could give some smart-alleck response. "We've been worried about him."

Bunny smiled sweetly at her. "Oh, don't worry, Rapunzel. Merida was right. He has been taking care of himself very well." Then his eyes widened, an idea seeming to form into his mind. "Actually, would you like to see him?"

The three looked at each other. They hadn't seen Jack in a while, but Merida and Punzie could see that Hiccup did not like the Australian. In fact, the teenager excused them. "We'll be right back," he said. He motioned for the girls to follow him.

When they had stepped far enough away, Merida glared at Hiccup. "What was that for? We're so close to finding Jack, and you were the one who wanted to find him, anyways." "I just don't trust that rabbit." Punzie gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

Hiccup gave her an annoyed look. "Since when would anyone trust a talking rabbit?" "I do." "I do." "Merida, you only trust him because you want to blackmail Jack." "Well, duh. But I still trust him." "But-" "Hiccup, it's two against one. We're going with him," Merida said.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Bunny interrupted from where he was examining Toothless. "Don't even try it, mate. Never argue against a woman, especially two princesses." The look of shock on Hiccup's face made Rapunzel and Merida burst out with laughter.

Bunny hopped over as Hiccup gave him a bewildered look. "How, how did you…?" "I'm a rabbit. I've got good ears. Now are you ready to go?" The girls nodded. Hiccup frowned, but Merida punched him. "OW! Alright, let's go."

Bunnymund smiled. "OK," he frowned, glancing at their clothes. "But you guys might want to get some warmer clothes." Rapunzel shrugged. "We're used to hanging out with Jack. We'll be fine." The Guardian of Hope frowned, but shrugged it off. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He tapped his foot three times on the ground, making a tunnel appear beneath them. Hiccup frowned. "Wait, what about Toothleeeeeeesssss?" They all screamed as the group slipped and slid down the tunnel. Soon Merida was laughing, enjoying the ride as Rapunzel clung to her and screamed in terror.

Toothless and Angus, who had watched the entire thing, ran to where they were just standing. They sniffed at the flower that suddenly popped out of the ground above where the tunnel had been. Angus timidly took a bite, then swallowed the rest of the flower. Toothless rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hiccup struggled to climb out of the tunnel. He was freezing, and there was about 2 feet of snow. "A little help?" he asked, looking at Rapunzel and Merida. They had their backs to him, standing next to Bunny. They were staring in awe at the base of a giant ice castle, which was standing all alone on the mountainside.<p>

"Did Jack make this?" Merida asked, shivering. "No, actually. There's someone else who can control ice and snow." Bunny replied. He turned to help Hiccup out of the tunnel. "Sorry, mate. Ladies first." "Yeah, yeah," Hiccup said, brushing snow off of his shoulders.

Merida looked at Bunny. "What do ya mean someone else controls ice and snow?" Bunnymund looked at the Princess of Corona. "Rapunzel, I think you know who she is." "Me?" she asked, shocked. She thought for a moment, then a realization came to her eyes.

Before she could say anything, though, laughter echoed from inside the castle. Curious, the teenagers looked at each other, then carefully ran up the icy stairs. Bunny followed them, the grin spreading wider and wider across his smug face.

Soon they got to the door, which was slightly ajar. Everyone peeked their heads past it, wondering who was inside. The teenagers were surprised to see Jack flying around in the air, singing. _Singing._ Jack did _not_ sing, never. And even more to their surprise he had a beautiful voice.

His voice was almost as beautiful as the woman he was singing with. She had skin almost as pale as his, blue eyes, and platinum hair that hung in a single braid over her shoulder. Her dress was light blue and sparkly. It opened up to her knee on her right leg, and had a long cape that flowed behind her. Her voice blended well with his, but they didn't overpower each other. It was like they were one.

"Wow," Hiccup said in awe. Bunny gave him a smug look as Rapunzel shot him a look and Merida punched him. "Ow!" he whisper-yelled. "Hiccup, you have a girlfriend!" "Yeah I know but…she's beautiful." Bunny smiled at his next question. "What's her name?"

As if to answer him, Jack said, "You ready, Elsa?" Elsa smiled at him, then ran to the center of the room to start a new song. She turned to face him, then began to hum the intro of the song. As Jack began to sing, he landed in front of her and they both began to make beautiful ice creations with their powers.

Jack started:

_I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place_

_I was looking for something I couldn't replace_

_I was running away from the only thing I've ever known_

Elsa continued:

_Like a blind dog without a bone_

_I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone_

_I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_

Together they sang:

_I been there, done that, I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown._

Jack continued:

_Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone. _

_Who says you can't go home?_

Together:

_Who says you can't go home?_

_There's only one place they call me one of their own._

Jack:

_Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone._

Together:

_Who says you can't go home?_

_Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact_

_There's only one place left I wanna go, who says you can't go home?_

Jack:

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

Elsa:

_Aaaaaalriiight!_

_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face_

_There isn't one of these lines that I would erase_

_I lived a million miles of memories on that road_

Jack:

_With every step I take I know that I'm not alone_

_You take the home from the boy,_

Together:

_But not the boy from his home_

Jack:

_These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,_

Together:

_Who says you can't go home?_

_Who says you can't go home?_

_There's only one place they call me one of their own_.

Jack:

_Just a hometown boy,_

Together:

_Born a rolling stone._

_Who says you can't go home?_

_Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact_

_There's only one place left I wanna go, who says you can't go home?_

Jack pretended his staff was a guitar and did a mock guitar solo with his mouth. Elsa giggled at how silly he looked. He grinned and stepped closer to her.

Jack:

_It doesn't matter where you are,_

Elsa:

_It doesn't matter where you go._

Jack stepping even closer to Elsa, putting his hand on her cheek:

_If it's a million miles away_

Together:

_Or just a mile up the road_

_Take it in, take it with you when you go,_

_Who says you can't go home?_

Together, slowing down:

_Who says you can't go home?_

_Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact_

_There's only one place left I wanna go,_

Together, even slower, ending the song:

_Who says you can't go home?_

Jack leaned forward and kissed Elsa, putting his hands on her hips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, obviously enjoying Jack's company. They stood there kissing for nobody knows how long, but finally Hiccup decided to pull his head out from in between the doors and back outside.

The others did, as well. Hiccup sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe Jack has a girlfriend." "I can't believe it's my cousin." Hiccup and Merida turned to Rapunzel in surprise. "Elsa's my cousin," she explained. Hiccup and Merida glanced at each other, then she turned to Bunny.

"How long have they been together?" Merida asked. "Well, as far as I know about a month. They always have met here, or so I've seen." Merida grinned. "Perfect blackmail." Bunny shared her grin. "You're my kind of princess." This made her laugh loudly.

Rapunzel noticed the look on Hiccup's face. "What's wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing." "Hiccup, something's wrong." He looked at the brunette, then sighed. No point in arguing. "I just wished he would've told me. I told him about Astrid, he knew about Eugene, and I'm sure Merida would tell us if she ever got a boyfriend."

"I am _NOT_ planning on having a boyfriend anytime soon, thank ya." "I said _if_, not _when_! Anyways, I just wished he told me. He's my best friend, I think I deserve to know about it." Just then the door of the castle opened. Everyone stared in shock as Jack stared back at them, he looking just as surprised as they.

"Um…hi Jack!" Merida said, giving him a cheesy wave. Jack's blue eyes met Bunny's green, who gave him a nervous laugh. The Winter Guardian's face hardened as he glared at the Easter Bunny.

"Oh you're in for it, Cottontail!"


End file.
